slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Faceless
The Faceless is the boss in Slender Fortress. Description Faceless are distinct for always attacking in large numbers and attempting to swarm Simon, but their durability is barely even that of a Slower. For an experienced player who's quick enough to avoid being surrounded and has ammunition in their gun, Faceless are hardly a threat. Their main advantage against the player is early on in the College, in that they have a greater number, and darkness limiting your options for fighting them. Depending on your preferences, dual wielding the phone and either the VP70 or Glock pistol, while aiming for body shots, are the two best ways to deal with them. They go down in four shots from the glock, or about one to two bursts from the VP70, on hard mode. Remember that you cannot reload with one hand, however, and make for a safe spot when you run low on bullets. Dropping your unneeded weapons outside the college is recommended, to save inventory space for the keys you'll need to fiddle with inside the darkened school building, reducing the amount of backtracking and run-ins with them you'll need to face. A special variant of Faceless appears in the final boss fight of Endings 1, 2, and 3. When the player is confronting Wheelchair Simon, Faceless variants called 'Twisters' will be lowered to the arena by platforms in gradually greater numbers. Twisters have metallic hooks for heads, except for one in particular called the 'Twisterv' in the model files, due to its head being a valve. When killed, the valve will fall from the Twister's body and is then used to begin opening the gate to reach Sick Simon. Another varient of Faceless, which can only be encountered on the second visit to the Apartments--down the ladder inside the Bloody Apartment Room, lies on the floor lifelessly to fool Simon into thinking it is dead--but will attack if he gets close. Firearms are advised to deal with them; particularly the shotgun, which can finish them off in one or two shots (as it gets phased out by the better TMP, VP70, and Hunting Rifle, in the player's dwindling inventory). Attacking with melee against this variant of Faceless is a waste, as they attack quickly and move very fast, the fastest attack speed in Cry of Fear, despite their deceptively prone position. Lastly, there is a "ghostly" faceless, which rushes at you after falling through the walkway inside the hallucinatory sequence inside the Bloody Apartment Room's 'basement', after encountering the facehead a second time. They are, ironically, 'faced' faceless, which appear on a glance to have no body, inside the darkened hall you encounter them in. Functionally the same as other Faceless, they can be easily outrun--existing almost purely for scares, after a false encounter with the Sawrunner. In Slender Fortress The Faceless is a boss in the Cry of Fear Pack and the first boss that was added in 2015 alongside the [[Sha of Fear|''Sha of Fear'']]. Their target is to make the players get annoyed. The plan is to chase one target. Once the target escapes, a second Faceless will spawn near him and continue chase the player. If the player escapes the second one has avoided the first one a third Faceless will spawn and most likely get the kill on the victim. On Suicidal and Extreme difficulty, there will be a fourth Faceless to join the pack. These foes will instantly kill any player, regardless of the selected class, and can wander/investigate noise. A pursuit from a single Faceless can last about 8 seconds. Recommendation The Scout has enough speed to outpace all three/four instances of the Faceless, but he must not run in a straight line. He'll have to rely on rotating around corridors and rooms in order to escape all of them. The Spy can reduce the chance of being chased by this mob of bosses. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses